


Комплекс рыцаря

by crazykotyara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, being knight sucks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Рыцарь называл себя рыцарем по привычке. Он и жил по привычке.





	Комплекс рыцаря

– В нашей деревне второй год неурожай, – пожаловался крестьянин рыцарю. – Скот мрет с голодухи. Дети тоже мрут - эти и того чаще.  
– Соболезную вашим утратам, – сказал рыцарь. Он торопился: запасы провизии подходили к концу, и было бы неплохо попасть в ближайший город до захода солнца, иначе ему придется ночевать где-нибудь в поле и на голодный желудок. Но совесть не позволяла ему бросить эту забытую богом деревню.  
– Мой друг был сыном деревенского старосты, – сказал рыцарь старику-крестьянину. – Он делился со мной кое-какими советами по хозяйству, которые передавались в их семье из поколения в поколение. Может быть, вы здесь сможете найти их полезными.  
И рыцарь поделился с крестьянином фамильной мудростью своего друга.  
Когда он покинул деревню, солнце уже клонилось к закату, но рыцарь утешался мыслью, что теперь, возможно, местные жители сумеют пережить следующую зиму, и их скотина перестанет дохнуть. Да и дети, возможно, перестанут - это и того важнее.  
На закате рыцарь напоил своего коня из небольшого озерца. За долгие недели странствий конь отощал, и его некогда белоснежная и лоснящаяся шкура по цвету стала напоминать грязный весенний снег. Рыцарь заночевал на голой земле, заснув под тихий шелест волнуемой ветром озерной воды, а на рассвете вошел в город и продал своего коня проезжему торговцу, чтобы купить в дорогу вяленого мяса и сушенных фруктов. Тяжело было быть рыцарем без коня, но его сеньор был мертв, а значит, мчаться куда-то сломя голову по одному его слову рыцарю больше не придется. Для того же, чтобы шагать по дороге, лошадь была не нужна.

– Послушница нашего храма попалась в лапы к лесному чудовищу, – пожаловалась настоятельница монастыря рыцарю.  
– Это тяжело, – сказал рыцарь. От окружавшей монастырь каменной стены, с верхушки которой говорила с ним настоятельница, тянуло могильным холодом, а сам рыцарь не ел второй день. Он бы сейчас съел и лесное чудовище, а еще лучше - продолжил бы путь к ближайшему поселению. Но совесть не позволяла ему бросить беззащитное божье создание в чаще леса.  
Рыцарь отыскал лесное чудовище, разрубил его надвое своим двуручным мечом и вернул девушку под защиту монастыря.  
– Матушка, не пустишь ли на ночь погреться? – спросил рыцарь у настоятельницы.  
– Мы благодарны тебе, друг мой, но это женский монастырь, и не должно ноге мужчины ступать на святые земли его, – сказала настоятельница, и ворота монастыря закрылись перед рыцарем.  
Рыцарь продолжил свой путь и наутро достиг небольшого городка, где отнес свой меч в ломбард, чтобы было на что пополнить запасы продовольствия и пропустить кружечку эля в трактире. Тяжело было быть рыцарем без меча, но его родная деревня была сожжена дотла, и защищать рыцарю больше было некого. Для того же, чтобы отбиваться от разбойников на дороге, меч был полезен, но необязателен. У рыцаря был тяжелый кулак.

– Дракон заключил меня в эту башню и сжигает всякого, кто подойдет к ее подножию, чтобы вызволить меня, – пожаловалась принцесса рыцарю.  
– Наверное, все время жить в башне довольно скучно, – предположил рыцарь хмуро. Изношенный плащ с вышитым фамильным гербом едва согревал отощавшее тело, но рыцарю все равно не особенно хотелось быть сожженным драконьим пламенем, поэтому он держался от подножия башни на почтительном расстоянии. Но совесть не позволяла ему оставить деву в беде. Рыцарь схватился с драконом и голыми руками разорвал ему пасть, после чего помог спуститься принцессе. Принцесса улыбнулась ему.  
– Твой отец, наверное, мог бы отвалить мне полцарства в награду за спасение его любимой дочери, – сказал рыцарь, впрочем, без особой надежды.  
– Наверное, мог бы, – согласилась принцесса. – Но нам нельзя идти в город вместе. У меня есть жених, и меня не должны видеть в обществе другого мужчины. Это будет скандал.  
Рыцарь уныло кивнул. Вечерело, и подувший с севера ветер пробрал их обоих до костей. Рыцарь набросил на плечи съежившейся принцессе свой плащ, хотя ее платье из плотного шелка, должно быть, было куда теплее прохудившегося дублета, в котором он остался.  
– Спасибо тебе, добрый рыцарь, – сказала принцесса и отправилась в город. Рыцарь пошел по другой дороге. Тяжело было быть рыцарем без фамильного герба на одежде, но после участия сеньора рыцаря в мятеже, прогневавшийся король повелел разбить герба всех его вассалов, так что вышивка на плаще все равно стала не более чем пустой формальностью. Чтобы месить сапогами дорожную пыль, фамильный герб не нужен.

– Злые духи насылают на меня кошмары. Даже не помню, когда я последний раз нормально спала, – пожаловалась рыцарю лесная ведьма.  
– Тяжело тебе, – сказал рыцарь. Он и сам не помнил, когда последний раз нормально спал да и вообще видел кровать, но совесть не позволяла ему оставить ведьму наедине с ее страхами. Рыцарь отдал ей оберег, некогда подаренный его возлюбленной. Возлюбленная давно ушла к другому, так что потеря была невелика, но все-таки сердце рыцаря на мгновение сжалось, когда он застегивал оберег на лебединой шее лесной ведьмы.  
– Ты очень великодушен, – поблагодарила его ведьма.  
– У меня вообще много хороших качеств, – не стал отрицать рыцарь. – У тебя здесь в лесу довольно уютно, но, как будто, немного одиноко. Может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? Мы могли бы жить в твоей хижине вместе.  
– Это очень любезное предложение, – улыбнулась ведьма. – К сожалению, у меня проблемы с малознакомыми людьми в моем личном пространстве. В конце концов, я практикую магию.  
– Понятно, – сказал рыцарь, и ведьма затворила дверь в хижину перед его носом. Рыцарь пошел по лесной тропе в чащу леса. Быть рыцарем с каждым днем становилось все тяжелее.

– Я странствующий бард, – представился рыцарю попавшийся на дороге юный бард в поношенном кафтане.  
– А я странствующий рыцарь, – сказал рыцарь. Он теперь был мало похож на рыцаря и называл себя так исключительно по старой привычке. Он и жил теперь исключительно по старой привычке.  
– Я иду на край света, – сообщил ему бард.  
– Забавное совпадение, – сказал рыцарь. – Я тоже.  
– Нам по пути, это отлично! – воскликнул бард воодушевленно, тряхнул русыми кудрями и бряцнул по струнам лютни. Рыцарь поморщился от громкого звука. – Говорят, на краю света можно отыскать вдохновение, за этим я туда и иду. А ты? Ищешь Святой Грааль?  
– Нет, – покачал головой рыцарь. – Я слышал, что на краю света подают дешевый эль.  
– Дешевый эль это хорошо, – немного подумав, согласился бард.  
И они отправились на край света.


End file.
